


A Roll In The Hay

by themartiansummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themartiansummer/pseuds/themartiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel wedding toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll In The Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Super ultra fluffy~ let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. Try to imagine Dean with a slow, southern accent...

"As some of you might know, I met Castiel Angelo in a barn." Dean states into the microphone, grinning. He stands onstage before a crowd in a black tuxedo, one red rose pinned to the lapel. 

"I was 15 and working on the Angelo's farm for the summer. I didn't know old man Angelo had any grand kids," he winks at a graying elderly man in the audience, "until one day I went into to the barn to unload the hay bales, and sitting in the loft was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on." The crowd murmurs with 'aww's and 'how sweet's.

"That was 16 years ago this May." Dean continues, "And it still holds true." Cue the laughter and applause.

"We were on and off for the first 12. Dated other people, got through our crazy years. But I think I always felt the destiny, sort of like a bungee cord. We'd get far from each other, and always we were drawn back." Dean looks at his shoes, shy. "I never could see a barn without a little twinge in my heart. Which is trouble out here in Lawrence." He says with a wolfish grin. The crowd laughs uproariously.

"I proposed in late July, in his Grandaddy's barn, where it all started. And I'm so thankful you could all join us for the ceremony earlier today." Dean says, quieter. 

"What I'm tryna say with this whole speech is..." Dean pauses, raising his champagne flute. The audience follows suit, hundreds of glasses rising up. 

He turns to gaze at Castiel, sitting at the the table to the left of the stage, adorned in a crisp white tux of his own, complete with a pink rose. He smiles up at Dean, eyes brimming with tears.

Almost whispering now, eyes glowing with passion, Dean says, "Babe... It's always been you... and it always will be you."

Dean tilts his glass to his lips, and the crowd erupts with deafening applause and cheers.


End file.
